The Seven Deadly Horcruxes
by debugged
Summary: Three months have passed since Father was defeated. Al has fully recovered and departed for Xing to master Alkahestry. Ed has been given a mission he never expected. And Winry's a witch? They will work hand in hand in unraveling the secrets of magic and immortality. Join them as they face Lord Voldemort together with Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1: Another Immortal Being

Hi there! I'm fond of reading HP fanfics but have never tried to write one but have decided to after watching FMA Brotherhood. I extremeley love that anime as it always remind me of HP (maybe because of the philosopher stone) Basically, my story is a crossover of FMA Brotherhood and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I made some changes such as Ed didn't lose his alchemy ('coz i just didn't like it when he lost it in the real story). BTW. Amestris and Europe exist in the same dimension and timeline. EdWinNeville love triangle :P

Sorry for the title, I can't think anything other than that.

Chapter 1: Another Immortal Being?

Most of the time Ed wakes up earlier than anyone in the house and he usually spend his mornings up in the roof waiting for Mr. Sun to show up. But this morning is different. As he went to climb the roof, he saw Al already sitting on his favorite spot. He heard him let out a long, slow breath before staring up at the dark sky.

"Hey Al, up this early huh? Is there something bothering you?" Ed carefully sat beside his brother.

"Nothing of much importance." Ed saw a weak smile on his brothers face as he uttered these words.

It felt strange for Ed to be sitting on the rooftop and talking calmly with his brother. Everything seems perfect and peaceful.

"Are you thinking about him? Our Dad?" Ed spoke as he looked up at the vastness of the sky.

"Yes. It has been three months since the Promise Day but I still, cannot fully believe that our dream we once almost given up would become a reality. And this became possible because of him." Al frowned slightly with that thought. Van Hohenheim, their father, being a living philosopher stone made a deal with Truth to take himself as an equivalent exchange to bring back Al's body.

"That bastard. Always doing what he wants without even considering us. We never asked him to do that. Does he think that's enough to make up for the years he left us? Well he's wrong!" Ed gave a smirk. Ed stopped being a fan of his father since he abandoned them and the fact that he was absent when their mom died made him want to punch his face at this very moment. But now he's gone. He can never do that anymore and that's what he hate the most about his father.

A ray of sunlight struck Ed's face and Al saw his longing eyes. He knew in his heart what Ed was feeling because it's the same for him. Snapping out of his thoughts, Al held his brother's shoulder and said "I think we don't need to worry about him too much brother. Dad is happy now that he's with mom. All we need to do now is move on. Right?"

"Right. Accept what happened and continue living. That's our new goal Al!" At this, Al and Ed raised their eyes to asses the rising sun. It's light now showering the entirety of Risembool. The large, square houses are now at sight and smoke starts to come out of their chimney tops.

"So brother, what's your plan now?", said Al staring at him.

"Well, i got no other choice but to remain as a state alchemist. I vowed to serve the citizen of Central and I keep my words. But with a condition that i won't carry out orders that are against my will. I' ll never let that Mustang treat me like his puppet." Ed retorted with an annoyed expression. Just the thought of that name makes him sick.

"It sounds like you're going to be a free-lance dog of the military huh?" Al responded with a grin.

"You can say that." Ed agreed.

"But what about her?" Al glanced below and Ed followed. they saw Winry on the porch, who's still dressed in her night gown, waving her hands to them which they eventually returned.

"What do you mean Al?" Ed gave a puzzled look.

"Admit it brother, you like her don't you? And it's obvious that she likes you too. So why don't you give yourselves a chance."

"Wha-? I don't know what you're talking about Al! Who do you say like her? Me? Oh c'mon. Never in a million years!" Ed uttered self-consciously but it's evident that he's turning red.

"You're so stubborn Ed. Why can't you be true when it comes to Winry."

"Well, I don't know Al. I still have many things to do. And she's not on top of my list. Not now. But the right time will come Al. We just have to wait for that." Al finds it good to know that Ed has already set his priorities.

"See, you just admitted it." Al's lips stretched with a huge smile. "Okay Ed. Just don't make her wait too long because who knows one day she'll just be gone with someone else and you'll never have a chance of getting her back. I don't want regrets for you, y'know."

"Yeah. I know that. Wait a sec, why are you so into lecturing me Alphonse Elric. Im your older brother! Don't make fun of me!" Ed blurted slightly pissed.

"Age doesn't matter with matters of the heart. And please, you don't have to shout.", said Al slightly nervous with the sudden outburst of his brother. But little things like this makes him at ease because after all that they have gone through, he's still the same hot tempered Ed he knew when they were young. It's as if nothing has changed.

"Why you..." Ed stood up as if he's starting to break arguments when Al interrupted him before he can say another word. "I've been thinking about going to Xing to research and practice Alkahestry. I have rested enough for three months now and I think i need to get myself back up and explore like what we used to do."

"That's unfair Al. Changing the subject all of a sudden.", said Ed quite annoyed. "But on that note, I support you if that's what you really want." Ed added cooly giving Al a wide reassuring smile.

For minutes nobody uttered any more words. They just sat there at the rooftop looking at the scenery. They savor every detail of Risembool because soon enough they'll be leaving to follow the paths they chose to live.

Later on, Winry came now dressed in her usual mechanic's garb, a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her usual black tube top and her bare midriff.

"Ed! Will you come down now? You have a call." Winry shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!?" Ed said sharply.

"She didn't say SMALL brother. It's a CALL. You heard her wrong." Al immediately explained.

"Oh. Ha-ha. Is that so? My mistake.", said Ed as he scratch his head out of embarrassment. He had moved about two inches when a silver metal wrench came swiveling and hit his head.

"Bullseye! Ha-ha", Winry exclaimed aloud. Ed, losing his balance, fell hard from the roof down the porch. She might be a very sweet lady but when it comes to Ed she just transforms into a monster. That's what scares Al most of the time.

"You've gone too far Winry! I'm gonna get you this time!", Ed gasped as he carefully stand in his ground.

"Do it if you can, jerk.", said Winry teasingly. "But before you try, Mustang is waiting for you on the line. I bet it's something urgent.", she added quickly.

Opposite Pinako, Ed was entertaining the General on the phone. Al, Winry, and Pinako were having their breakfast that time. Their eyes and ears were all on Ed and they usually catch a glimpse of him as he was screwing up his face with the same pained expression he had worn back whenever he's in Mustang's office. They quickly revert their attention to their foods when Ed finally hung up the phone.

"So, what important matter did the General tell you?", asked Al.

"He's asking me to go back to Central as soon as possible. That guy is such a pain in the ass.", said Ed quite pissed.

"It must be really important for them to make you rush. Better eat fast before we miss the morning train.", said Winry as she took a scoop of her pudding.

"Did you say WE? You're not thinking of coming with me aren't you?", Ed muttered.

"Of course I am and Al will come too. Right Al?", she turned quickly to Al, hopeful that she was about to get an ally.

"I thought of buying some materials for automail repairs and I also want to pay a visit to Mrs. Hughes and the others as well.", said Winry quickly.

"Well, not a bad idea Winry. It's been a while since I last saw Mrs. Hughes.", Al agreed. For a minute Winry just stood there not breaking her eye contact with Ed.

Ed's defeated expression was mild as he spoke "Since I'm going to be overruled, fine, we'll be leaving right after meal."

All things were set as they board the first trip of the morning. They got off the station, at the very heart of Central, swept from the train in a tide of men and women carrying briefcases and paperworks. Amongst the crowd was Colonel Ross who has been waiting for Ed for sometime now. Ed went straight ahead to the command center with Colonel Ross while Al and Winry went to visit Mrs. Hughes.

The people of Central had retreated into their usual business, doors of shops thrown wide open where loop of customers goes in and out. Ed was relieved to see the people working hand in hand in rebuilding the town after the destruction three months ago. Ed was deep in his thoughts when the car suddenly turned right. Central command came into his vision giving him a sense of nostalgia. Colonel Ross brought Ed to a room which he have never seen before. Inside was the infamous Flame alchemist sitting on a couch with his legs crossed and hands clutched to his shin as if he's been thinking of something.

"General, sir. Lt. Colonel Elric is here.", said Ross while giving a salute.

"Thank you Colonel Ross. You may leave us now.", Mustang replied. He broke his stature as soon as the colonel closed the door.

The office seemed to be slightly larger than the room he and Al used to stay. Two desks had been crammed inside at the far most edge. Beside it are bunch of overflowing filing cabinets and bookshelves full of alchemy and literature books. There's also a receiving area with two small couch and a center table.

"So, do you like your new office?", said Mustang who has been surveying Ed's speculations.

"Not bad. So? What is it that you wanted to talk about?", Ed suddenly blurted.

"Is that the most genius thing you can say to your superior after a long time of not seeing each other?", said Roy, his blunt face with a stern look.

"Heh, don't assume that I'll congratulate you on your promotion because that won't happen unless if you're Fuhrer.", Ed hissed cockily.

"As expected. I guess I need to work my hardest to hear that from you.", said Roy with a confident grin on his face.

"Make it happen if you can.", said Ed as if challenging Roy. "Anyway, let's stop this non-sense. Tell me what you need from me.", Ed demanded.

"I'm giving you your first assignment Lieutenant Colonel." Mustang extracted a bundle of paper from the center table and handed it over to Ed. "Better take a seat and read these papers." Mustang mused as he rose from his seat. "For now, I'll be leaving but I'll be back soon to entertain your inquiries. And uhm, don't stress yourself too much fullmetal." Before Ed could even utter any more words, the General was gone.

On his hand was a five page request file, made by Mustang himself, which was then approved by the Fuhrer. "That bastard, why of all the state alchemist, chose me.", Ed hissed. He started to read the material. The first paragraph was normal as it say something about an escort mission of a young boy. But the next paragraphs seems like he's reading a fairytale. Ed shakes his head as though to scare off a fly, his mind racing now. At some point he has to stop and reread everything. He was at the point of doing it the sixth time when the door flung open.

Mustang came back but he's not alone. Just behind him was a tall and thin man, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. He's cladded with half-moon spectacles and colorful array of robe. Ed, with his mouth half opened, stood there with an evident look of anger on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?", Ed mused while holding the papers tightly. "Is this some sort of a joke?", he added.

"This is a serious matter Edward. Every word that's written on that paper are of genuine truth.", Roy said firmly.

"This is ridiculous! Magic doesn't exist. I mean, it goes against the law of equivalent exchange. You're an alchemist too, you should know that", Ed groaned as he slammed the papers on the table.

"I told you not to stress yourself too much, didn't I. Now let's talk it over." Mustang gestured his way to the couch but was interrupted by Ed's sudden rage.

"But this is impossible. I'll never accept such thing unless you give me proof. I'm leaving." Ed was about to walk out when a sudden spark of fire started to burn the papers he left on the table. He quickly glared at the general, his temper rising. Mustang, with an innocent look, eventually raised his hands to make Ed see that he's not wearing his gloves which he use when transmuting.

Edward, still standing, looked rather taken aback. He reverted his sight to the man behind Mustang whose eyes are beaming with conviction.

"Sorry for the intrusion gentlemen, may I speak?", the man spoke as he take one step closer to Ed and Roy.

"And who are you exactly?", Ed retorted. He's now confined in a very bad mood that he didn't even bother how rude he was with the visitor.

"Have respect fullmetal, this is-", Roy ordered but was hushed by the man in question.

"If you let me General.", the man moved closer to Ed.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but I preferred being called with my last name. Nice to meet you Mr. Edward Elric.", Dumbledore reached out his hand looking forward for a handshake which was not returned by Ed. "Albus-hang on...", said Ed, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension in his eyes. He knew the man. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as what he have read on the papers.

"You may not be fond of formality are you?, said Dumbledore while tipping an enormous wink.

Ed just stood there not uttering any words. He observed the man as he inched his way to the paper on the table, which they have forgotten, was burning. With a flick of his hand, the fire just disappeared. Ed's jaw dropped as he saw the papers good as new. No burn marks or anything.

Dumbledore turned to them with a knowing composure and said, "What do you say about magic not existing Mr. Elric?"

"How could that be possible?", Ed gasped as his anger is now replaced by confusion and disbelief.

"That's the proof you wanted to see fullmetal.", said Roy staring at Ed still processing everything on his mind. It took him some time before he could speak again.

"No, it's alchemy. It's some sort of Alkahestry, destruction and reconstruction. Or maybe something related to it." said Ed who keeps shaking his head out of disbelief.

"Yes. They are related in such ways that it's the fourth branch of science."

"There are only three branches of science- chemistry, biology, and physics. And these three encompasses alchemy. You can read that in any book. So what were you talking about having a fourth branch of science?" Ed explained quite shaken.

"Magic. That's the fourth. And you just have witnessed it Mr. Elric." Said Dumbledore.

"If what you were stating are facts then why are there no records of anything related to magic or the school you were saying on books?", Ed questioned.

"I know this is hard to believe young man, but this is the truth. Our land has been kept hidden from non-magical creatures for the sole purpose of protecting the integrity of magic itself.", Dumbledore replied.

"That's being selfish would you say? Just keeping everything you know within yourselves and not share it to the world.", said Ed with a sly grin on his face.

"That's enough fullmetal.", ordered Mustang with his piercing stare.

"Why don't you go with him yourself Mustang since you're the same as them.", Ed said, wringing his hands. Ed's statement made Roy's fist clinch. He wanted to punch the fullmetal's face so badly but have decided not to. He'll never give in to Edward's game.

"It's true that we never shared the knowledge of magic to anyone who's out of our bounds. Moreover, this is for the benefit of all." Dumbledore mused.

"What do you want to imply?", said Ed, hungry for answers.

"Magic is a supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels. We cannot deny the fact that some people play God. If the whole world knew about this ability, they will be threatened. They will do everything just to gain these powers. This will rage war and we don't like that. We had enough to worry about the intending war within the wizarding world.", Dumbledore explained.

"If you are concerned with YOUR war, then why would you cross the borders of OUR world just to ask for OUR help. Why don't you keep it within yourselves and stop involving us.", Ed hissed, letting his emotions cut through his words.

"You have a point young man but the result of this war will surely affect the future of the whole world. This is all because of a wizard, whose name is not worthy to be spoken of, has claimed immortality to himself and wanted to rule not only the world of magic but of all creatures.", Dumbledore explained.

There was an arid tone in Edward's voice as he spoke. "Immortality? Did you mean he has gained a philosopher stone?" Ed questioned. Up and down he paced, consumed with frustration and clenching his fist.

"He once tried to attain it but has failed.", Dumbledore said weakly.

"An immortal being without a philosopher stone? How could that be possible?"Ed hissed with disbelief. He felt a dull sinking sensation in his stomach and, before he knew it, the feeling of anger and disappointment that had plagued him the last four years rolled over him once again. All along, he knew that the stone is the only way to attain eternal life but now this outsider says that it can be done without it. But how?

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know.", said Dumbledore in a resigned voice. "I'm still in search of answers, Mr. Edward. Soon enough I'll be leaving Hogwarts. Someone from the Ministry will take charge of Hogwarts temporarily. However, I'm afraid that whoever that is, he or she won't be an ally."

"Is that the reason why you want me to escort this Harry Potter?", said Ed.

"Yes indeed. The Dark Lord will try kill him." Dumbledore said wryly.

"Is this Harry that big that he would waste his time killing him?", asked Ed.

"He plays a major role in this war. It's because of a certain prophecy that he's the only one capable of defeating the Dark Lord." Dumbledore added.

"I guess he's a big trouble maker like someone I know.", Mustang mumbled. Edward can bee seen twitching his lips.

"Moreover, I'm just curious, of all places and all people you can ask help, why here and why us?" Ed asked snapping out of the subject.

"Ah. Good question. A friend of mine used to dwell here in your country. And he's a state alchemist by profession. You might be familiar with him, Nicholas Flamel." said Dumbledore.

Mustang's eyes grew wide. He suddenly had the urge to talk. "You know him? Do you know where he is now?"

"I suppose, he's long gone General." Dumbledore said weakly. "Do you happen to know him?"

"Yes, I actually met him once when I was a child. He's the Fuhrer's grandfather." Roy explained.

"Alas. What a small world." Dumbledore mused.

"Wait Mustang, you said you know this Flamel and he has a philosopher stone. Why didn't you tell me before?" Ed snarled.

"There's no use of telling you because he suddenly disappeared after his secret of was revealed." Roy added.

"Tell me, did he kill thousands of people to make the stone?" Ed asked coldly.

"No. His method of creating the stone is still unknown. And I think he has no intention of sharing it to others. He had his secrets hidden up to his death." said Roy.

"It's true. The time he disappeared in your country was the time that he came to the magical world. For years he had lived with the power of the philosopher stone. However, he found something much more important and powerful than immortality. And that is, love."

Ed followed Dumbledore waiting for him to continue the story. "And?" Ed muttered who's growing with much more interest on the topic.

Dumbledore looked at Mustang who gave him a nod permitting him to continue his story. "Perenelle, his wife, who, too, happened to acquire the power of the stone caught an incurable disease that even alchemy and magic cannot cure. Hating to see his beloved in such agony, he surrendered the stone to me which released them to the bounds of immortality. Afterwards, they both died together.", Dumbledore explained with an evident sadness on his face.

"So where's the stone now?" Ed asked.

"As what I have said, the Dark Lord tried to claim it. But it was destroyed before he could even touch it." Dumbledore added.

"That's interesting. I never thought about immortality that way. I thought it's just about living forever but the truth is it's all about love and every living force on which the continuation of all life depended on.", said Ed.

"Indeed. Love, it is. It's so powerful that even death can't defeat it." said Dumbledore quietly.

Ed repressed a small smile but Dumbledore saw through it. Dumbledore watched Ed with an unusual shrewd expression on his face. He was relieved to see him this calm and collected.

"So, do you have any more question fullmetal?" Mustang chip in.

"Nothing for now." Ed replied.

"So I expect you to pursue the mission then?" Roy added.

"You don't have my confirmation yet so don't conclude that I'll do it. Al needs to know about this first.", said Ed firmly.

"I know you well Fullmetal. You like challenges. And apparently, this is something you can't refuse.", Mustang said confidently with a tiresome sigh.

At that point, Dumbledore said his goodbyes. "See you then Mr. Edward.", with that he left with Colonel Ross escorting him.

Thanks for reading. So how do you find my story so far? I would appreciate comments and suggestions. :))


	2. Chapter 2: And She's One of Them

Hi! Thanks for reading. Also, thank you to those who gave reviews and pms.

If you'd notice i used a quote by Sherlock somewhere. I just thought it fits so i used it. :)

Chapter 2: And She's One of Them

The day was almost drawing to a close when Al and Winry emerged from the building where the Hughes family resides.

"I wonder where Ed could be right now. Do you think he's finished talking to the General?" said Winry blankly.

"Knowing my brother, he might be sleeping in the room we used to stay at the command center." said Al, giving a sigh. "Plus, he can't stand a long conversation with the General."

"I guess so. Then, let's head on now before these apple pie gets cold." said Winry clutching the box of apple pie that Mrs. Hughes baked especially for Ed.

It was immediately apparent on entering the headquarters that they saw Col. Ross and Major Armstrong with a rather weird looking man. Everything about that man seems very peculiar. He was wearing a flashy long robe and a pointy hat like he was about to attend a costume party.

"Oh it's you." greeted Ross as they came to a halt.

"Indeed! If it's really the Alphonse Elric that I knew. You're looking good." Said the energetic Major Armstrong beaming and thumping Al on his arms. "However, I take your body doesn't fit a handsome face like that. Would you like to train under my supervision? A body like this is what you deserve." said Major while doing his usual flexes.

Al can see Winry repressing a grin. Maybe she was imagining him having Major Armstrong's physique which will never ever happen.

"I appreciate your offer Major but I'm happy with myself." said Al with a smile.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to know the secret of the Armstrong family that's been transferred from generation to generation? I'm willing to tell you." said Major, looking perfectly desperate.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." replied Al quickly. The Major shrugged.

Moreover, he immediately came back to his good mood when he caught sight of Winry. "Oh! The friend of the Elrics, Ms. Winry Rockbell, it's good to see you. You're looking more womanly."

"You're flattering me too much Major. Thank you." said Winry, too overwhelmed.

Al sees the peculiar man with them with a slightly frozen expression. He was looking at Winry skeptically. Before he could ask them about him, Col. Ross barged in and started to introduce the man. "This is Mr. Dumbledore from Europe. He's here to do some business."

On that note, they shook hands with him. Still not breaking his eyes on Winry, out of the blue he spoke "Are you the daughter of Sara and Urey Rockbell?"

"Yes, I am. Are you friends with them?"said Winry with a mild quizzical expression on her face.

"We're acquaintances. Met them a couple of times I can say. They worked in St. Mungo's Hospital before. They left when Sara got pregnant. Very lovely couple, I can clearly remember them". Dumbledore explained.

"Nobody told me that story before." said Winry quite baffled with what she's heard. She just learned something about her parent's past. However, she felt disappointed to hear it from someone she just met.

"Oh. Is that so? They must have reasons. You should try asking them sometime." Dumbledore mused.

"I bet that won't be possible anymore." said Winry.

"Why? Aren't you with them?"

"Sorry to say Mr. Dumbledore, but both of them have passed away."said Al.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be sorry, they didnt die in vain. They died helping people stuck in the middle of a war."

"Indeed." Dumbledore gave a nod. "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Winry replied curtly.

Dumbledore gleamed at and Major Armstrong. They immediately moved out to give him privacy with the teens.

"Before your parents had gone, did they tell you something about your identity?" Dumbledore murmured.

"Identity? What do you mean?" said Winry, feeling a bit nervous. All her life she has never encountered such question. Who would even dare ask something like that. She might have a tomboyish personality but she's a hundred percent sure she's not having an identity crisis.

Looking from left to right making sure that no one can hear them, Dumbledore spoke. "Ah. That explains it why you're still here and not attending my school." said Dumbledore. "You're a witch Winry." He followed at once.

"Im a what?" said Winry, looking appalled.

"Hold on." said Al, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Sorry, but I don't understand at all." Winry uttered with a tone of confusion.

"Anyone who possess the gift of magic are called witches and wizards."

"You say she's a witch and now you're saying that magic exist? This is too much too handle. Will you explain further?" said Al, fidgeting his hands.

"You had the same expression as your brother. But more calm and collected." There was a small pause before he could speak again. "Magic can be transferred from generation to generation either by genetics or environmental factors. Some are born with it naturally. St. Mungo's Hospital is located in a world where magic exist. It could be that your non-magical parents acquired magic, though they are unaware of it, in their time of exposure to it and eventually pass it down to you when your mom conceived you."

Winry just stood there, stunned from disbelief. Al stares at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand what this man was saying as though he's not conversing in English.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but Mr. Dumbledore here has a train to catch.", said Col. Ross who was now standing a few feet closer to them.

"But I still have a lot to ask you.", said Winry, with a slightly trembling voice.

"Yes of course, you do. But I have to go, I'm quite a busy man. The General and Edward can fill you with anything you want to know. Or perhaps, your grandmother." Dumbledore gave a you-know-what -i-mean wink.

Al gave a slight involuntary twitch with the news that his brother is involved in this. Both Winry and Al, however, look fixedly, even eagerly, at Dumbledore.

"I shall leave now. See you soon Winry and Al." Dumbledore said dismissively as he moved his way down the car with Ross and Major.

"This is unbelievable Winry, do you think we can trust Dumbledore's words?" said Al, quite aghast.

"There's only one way to find out. I should probably call grandma." said Winry.

They made their way to the nearest telephone booth. Winry shuddered as she punch the numbers on the phone. Al waited outside just gazing at the passersby speeding their pace going home. She stood there waiting for her grandma to pick up but nobody answered. Maybe her grandma's busy tending to her garden. She tried it the second time, after some moment, her grandma spoke.

"Rockbell automail, what can I do for you?",said Pinako in a business-like tone.

"Grandma, this is Winry.", said Winry.

"Oh, Winry, it's unusual for you to call so sudden. Is there something wrong?", said Pinako with a soft concerned voice.

Winry took a deep long breathe before she talked. "Grandma, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?", said Pinako, now clouded in confusion.

"That i'm a witch." said Winry, giving an immediate odd yelp.

The reaction was predictable, Pinako fell silent. After a few seconds, she had the urge to speak. "Who told you that?"

"It's not important who it is. What I want to know is why you never told me about this. It hurts to hear this truth from someone else. How long do you intend to hide this information from me?" said Winry, her voice rising out of confusion and anger.

"I'm sorry Winry. The truth is, I planned to keep it a secret forever." Pinako began. "No one knows but me alone. Sara and Urey were unaware about this fact. Not until a letter came almost four years ago saying you need to attend a school of magic. Of course, I didn't take it seriously. Who would even believe that such magic exist. However, the next year, another letter with the same content came. I thought someone's playing a prank on me so I just let it pass. It dawned upon me that those letters might be true when you unconsciously levitated in your sleep." She explained.

"I did that?" said Winry, sounding surprised. "What happened next?" She followed.

"Yes. You did. Well, the next year after that incident. A letter came, however you were not home as you were visiting Ed and Al at Central. So much had happened that I forgot about it already. Last year, a letter came again. I thought of telling you already but I got scared. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll leave me alone." Winry seemed to have held her breath while her grandma spoke. She had the impression that her grandma is thinking over as she keeps on hearing deep shallow breathing on the phone.

"I know it is selfish of me but I cannot risk losing you like what happened to your father." said Pinako, exasperated.

"Now that you know the truth, I'm giving you the freedom to decide whether you'll stay here or attend the school you're supposed to be." Pinako resigned.

"I need to think it over first grandma. I'm sorry if I did something to hurt your feelings. It's just that I got angry and confused about everything." explained Winry.

"I am the one who's supposed to be saying sorry. This is nothing compared to what I have done to you. Let me know as soon as you have your decision." Pinako mused.

With Winry saying goodbye, the long conversation ended. She's almost in tears of mixed emotions. She felt crying out of anger because her grandma lied to her but at the same time, now that she know the truth, she's joyful to hear that her grandma will support her whatever decision she makes.

She made her way out of the booth and called Al who's now seated in the park bench. Her expression made it clear for Al that Dumbledore's words are real. He gave her a brotherly hug and words of encouragement. Winry was relieved to have Al beside her at times like this. She gave him a smile, reassuring that she's fine. So much have happened that they didn't notice the time. It's almost past dinnertime.

"Winry we must hurry, Ed must be cursing us now for our lateness. He might be hungry waiting for us." said Al as he and Winry started to run.

Left and right Ed paced, consumed in his deep thoughts. Later on he sit with legs crossed on the table, knitting his brows and his hands forming a triangle below his chin. He's still thinking if he's gonna accept the mission or not. If he take it, he will be away from the military in one full year. Considering he won't see Mustang, making it a good idea. But, in turn, he has to bear magic for a year. Plus, he had to deal with another immortal being. He was racking his brains out thinking things over when he heard his stomach growl.

Why are they so late. It's almost past the dinner time. "Why is this day so annoying!?" complained Ed, kicking the chair beside him, but far from relieving his annoyance and hunger, he felt worse, as he now had a sharp pain in his foot. "I should have used my automail leg." thought Ed.

As he cast his golden eyes on the door, he saw Al and Winry, looking exhausted as they were catching their breaths.

"Where the hell have you been!? I've been waiting here for ages!" said the angry Ed.

"Sorry brother, we ran into some trouble on our way home. But everything's fine now." said Al apologetically beaming at Winry.

"Yeah, Al's right so don't be angry anymore. Here." Winry brings out the box of pie. "Mrs. Hughes baked some apple pie for you. Eat it before it gets cold. He-he." She gives out a sly grin.

"Are you joking me, it's freezing cold already." said Ed sarcastically as he snatched the box out of Winry's hands.

"Anyway Ed, how was your meeting with the General?" asked Al, looking interested. Al knew that it has something to do with Dumbledore. But he'll let his brother speak first before they tell about Winry.

"He just gave me my first assignment." said Ed, giving a deep sigh as he took a bite of his pie.

"What is it about? Tell us." said Al.

Ed told them about everything that happened. He even showed them the request papers. As Al has expected, Dumbledore was the one who asked for the mission. However, he didn't expect the existence of another immortal being. Worst thing is, that being doesn't use a philosopher stone.

"If he doesn't have the stone, how could he be immortal?" asked Al quizzically.

"That's what I was tasked to do. Find out why is he immortal." said Ed.

"So, you accepted the assignment then?", asked Al.

Ed made a non-committal noise on his throat. "I gave them no answers yet. I told them that I need to study everything and talk it over with you. So, what do you think of it?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it. If you say it's for the safety of Central, you should go." approved Al.

"You think so?" grunted Ed.

Ed was somewhat annoyed. He dropped the pie he was eating. He spoke about magic being disgusting as it doesn't follow the law of equivalent exchange. He even said how weird it is to be witch and a wizard. On that note, Winry's lips twitched and she managed an involuntary cry. Al notices this and asked, "What's wrong Winry? Have I said something wrong?" said Ed, concernedly.

"Oh. Nothing. Dirt got into my eyes.", said Winry, wiping the tears on her cheeks.

Ed was giving them a suspicious aura. He looked at Al who's evidently hiding something from him. Al was about to spill everything when they heard a hooting sound coming from the window. Suddenly, an owl swooshed its way inside the room. It took refuge in the dining chair. A letter addressed to Winry was tied on its legs. Winry, who's feeling nervous, initiated to get it. The letter was written on parchment paper. Her eyes grew wide as she read the first page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Rockbell,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The remaining two pages were lists of books and other requirements needed for the entire school year. Moreover, a small piece of parchment was clinging between the first and second pages as if it doesn't really belong there. Written on it were the following:

_Dear Ms. Winry Rockbell,_

_I've been contacting you for ages but with no success so I asked the headmistress to attach this letter here. I was saddened by the news that Urey and Sara had passed away. Those two are good friends of our family. It must be hard for you so I am writing to remind you that I'm still willing to be your benefactor at Hogwarts. Send back a letter as soon as possible. Just attach it on _

_Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Augusta Longbottom_

"What's this Winry?", said Ed, quite discomposed.

Winry, with the help of Al, narrated the events that happened moments ago. They told them about Winry's parents working at a magical hospital. And that she's a witch. Ed sprang from his stature, quite taken aback. Seen on his face was disbelief that she's one of them.

"Even I was shocked Ed but this is reality and we shall accept it." said Winry and even in her desperation to make Ed understand she felt a bit irritated that he's not looking at her. "Rejection won't change the fact that I'm a witch." she followed.

Her words echoed in Ed's mind. She was right. There are things which seems impossible. However, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.

Ed collected himself and spoke "I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings Winry but you can't blame me. I'm an alchemist. However, you have a point." Ed gave a respectful nod accompanied by a smile.

Winry, now in tears, hugged him suddenly. Ed gave a quiet shriek. "What are you doing Winry!?" said Ed, looking confused and now turning red.

"I though you're a genius. Can't you see I'm hugging you, jerk. Thank you Ed. I feel better now." said Winry.

"So what does the two of you plan on doing now?" Al managed a chuckle.

Ed, who's still red, abruptly break away from Winry and straightened himself. Winry looked at Al as she fixed her hair and spoke. "Well, I planned to attend Hogwarts this year. I want to see the world I was deprived of. More importantly, I'm hoping to find more information about my parent's past. In that way, they will be more alive even in just memories." she finished. Al and Winry reverted their look on Ed expecting him to continue.

"Uhm. Me?" said Ed as he moved his way to the threshold of his room door. "Well, I have until tomorrow to decide so I won't say anything for now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Don't bother me, okay. Goodnight." He moved and quickly shut the door.

That's it for now. So what do you think? :D


End file.
